


Knowledge

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://sg-rarepairings.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sg-rarepairings.livejournal.com/"><b>sg_rarepairings</b></a> prompt, "trapped."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> [Letter F in 26](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=12898)
> 
>  
> 
> directly precedes this fic, although you don't really have to have read that in order to understand what's going on here.

Evan's never going to forget this. He knows his body is in the grip of an alien drug, and he's not able to really hold on to a train of thought for more than a minute before the insistence of his body pushing towards more sex takes over, but he knows he's not going to forget this.

None of them are, no matter how determined they are tomorrow to pretend this nightmarish "allergic reaction" had happened.

He doesn't want to forget the way Elizabeth screams when she comes hard, the way Cameron tasted filling Evan's mouth. He's learned too much about them already and he doesn't want to give that knowledge up.

They're together right now, in front of him, Cameron's face buried between Elizabeth's long white thighs. She's wriggling around and clutching him, panting and begging and if he had any motor control Evan would go over there and join in, see if they could get her to scream again.

But John's behind him, splitting him open, fucking his ass steadily. Evan can't widen his knees any further without collapsing, can just barely keep fisting his own cock and rocking into John's thrusts, feeling himself circling the edge faster and faster.

He wants to keep watching the others but his eyes squeeze shut as John's cock rakes right over his prostate and his hand jerks up and down his cock harder until it feels like his whole body spasms and he shouts as he spills onto the ground. He just catches himself with his elbows before he hits the floor. He shudders, feeling John pounding into him, heat burning in his ass until John twitches unsteadily and comes with a groan.

John comes to rest against Evan's back and Evan knows somehow that he's watching the display in front of them too.

He thinks Cameron has made Elizabeth come at least once already, but he's still eating her out enthusiastically. The little wet sounds contrast with Elizabeth's whimpers as Cameron pushes her up even higher this time. Elizabeth thrashes, her head whipping from side to side. She glances at Evan, and John behind him. Her arm reaches towards them and Evan falls forward on his side, taking her hand, stretching his aching knees. He brings her fingers to his mouth and sucks, running his tongue over the pads of her fingertips.

John crawls a little unsteadily over to Elizabeth's other side. He leans down and kisses her as Evan watches. Cameron's got her pinned hard with his arms because of how much she's squirming around and Evan feels his body starting to come out of the lethargy and rev back up. Wincing a little, he rolls onto his stomach carefully, which puts him right where he wants to be.

Elizabeth moans into John's mouth, her other hand gripping Cameron's hair. Evan shoots a brief look down at Cameron in warning, and then leans over and drags his tongue across one of her hard nipples.

Elizabeth bucks hard against them, but Cameron was prepared for it, and the other two men lay their arms over her body, trapping her under the three of them. Evan suckles lightly on her breast, tongue flicking over the tip, swirling around too gently. Elizabeth lets out a noise like a sob and Evan tilts his head to see John mouthing kisses down her neck while his hand cups her other breast.

She's close to another orgasm. Evan remembers her screaming when she was under John, and he wants her himself. He wants to be in her. He wants to fuck Cameron. He wants John to suck him off. Wants all three of them, so badly the desires blur together into one mass of writhing, tangled bodies in his head.

And he wants to remember all this, savor the knowledge he has about all of them now.

Cameron slips a hand off Elizabeth's belly and down underneath him and Evan grins in anticipation as he laps at her nipple, waiting for the reaction he knows is coming.


End file.
